mobius mi nuevo hogar
by goester
Summary: llege a mobius y no conoci a nadie en especial pero debo llevarmelos o todo podria salir mal no solo e sancrtum sino en mobius tambien ellos deben ir con el maestro y entrenar lo quieran o no. esa es mi mision y debo cumplirla
1. chapter 1 la llegada

intro con sonic:

yo corria lo mas rapido posible. solo se que el aparecio con un destello azul oscuro como un portal y luego salio el un lobo con las patas y cabeza color negro, su cuerpo azul y su barriga amarilla clara. me miro fijamente debieron haber pasado unos minutos que parecieron horas y antes de irse dijo: "gusto en conocerte sonic". como sabia mi nombre?, quien era ese tipo? y como llego aqui?.

intro con knuckles:

era un dia tranquilo se veia como amy perseguia a sonic y este huia despavorido de la nada aparecio detras mio y me susurro:"silencio no queremos que sonic nos vea". quede atonito me di vuelta y vi como el tomaba una pequeña gema del monton de gemas que yo protegia junto con la master esmerald derrepente la cambio a color rojo, luego a azul, luego a amarillo y por ultimo la volvio a su verde original. la dejo en su lugar y se fue caminando la verdad no me importo mucho ese lobo azul...

intro con amy y cream:

era un dia soleado en mobius, las aves cantaban, sonic entrenaba y yo estaba con cream juntando flores derrepente se diviso a alguien a lo lejos juntas fuimos a revisar y era solo un lobo cortando flores en ese momento le preguntamos:"que hace con las flores?" y el respondio entregando coronas de flores preciosas y bien armadas:"un bonito regalo para dos bonitas damas" las tomamos y lucian bastante bien pero cuando le estabamos por dar las gracias el se marcho mas rapido que sonic. por que se marcharia y adonde iria?

intro con matt el lobo:

cuando llegue a mobius encontre a varias personas agradables y bien portadas algunas mas bellas y otras mas fuertes pero todos tenian sus cualidades especiales pero mis instrucciones en mobius eran claras debia alllar a shadow, sonic, amy, tails y a knuckles y llevarlos con el consejo es importante que esten listos para enfrentar a preto si no podria ser el fin para ellos y para mobius.


	2. Chapter 2 la estancia

luego de estar un par de dias en mobius me di cuenta que no era tan malo de vez en cuando dejaba que ellos me viera y luego desaparecia como siempre pero aquel dia fue diferente. todo empezo bien me presente frente a sonic y el dijo:

"basta!"-y me dio un fuerte golpe-"quien eres y porque te presentas sin quedarte?"

"jejeje"-rei en el piso-

"que es lo gracioso?"

"nada permiteme presentarme"-dije mientras me levantaba-"soy matt el lobo y vengo a entrenarte a ti y a tus amigos juntate tu y amy y veanme aqui mismo a la tarde. hasta entonces"-dije y me fui

esa misma tarde...

"awww sonic que dulce al traerme aqui solos..."-escuche decir a amy y logre salvar a sonic con mi aparicion-

"que bueno que vinieron gacias por traerla, COMO TE LO DIJE."- dije alto esa parte para salvarlo de amy-"pero bueno estan listos?"

"si!-dijeron alunisono

"pues preparense porque esto sera dificil..."

cinco horas despues...

"bueno suficiente por hoy y amy esta desmayada por el entrenamiento, llevala a casa te acompañare y de paso ablaremos..."-estaba entablando una buena amistad y eso me animaba a seguir adelante y ayudar en todo ami nuevo mejor amigo sonic.

a la mañana siguiente desperte en el centro de los prados rodeado de personas(sonic, tails, amy y los demas)

abri bien los ojos y...

"AAAAAAH"-grite asustado-"QUE QUIEREN DE MI NO EH HECHO NADA MALO"-grite con mas fuerza saltando y alejandome de ese circulo de "fans"-"QUIEN ME TRAJO AQUI?-dije con tono decisivo pero sin dejar de gritar pero una dulze voz me relajo era amy.

"relajate matt, solo queriamos conocerte mejor..."

"asustandome mientras despierto?-interrumpi un poco mas tranquilo

sonic se acerco y puso su mano en mi hombro (yo media mas o menos como sonic pero un poco mas alto) y dijo:"tranquilo amigo puedes confiar en mi"-nunca olvie esa frase pero ahora estaba rodeado de desconocidos me impresione al ver a shadow y dije:

"que hace el aqui"-dije señalando a shadow-

"bueno parece que todavia me guardas rencor..."

"por supuesto como iba a olvidar que mataste a...a..."-tartamude y empeze a llorar-"a...a...argh"-y rompi en llanto mientras caia de rrodillas y amy me sostenia como si me ubieran disparado y continue mi frase-"a...mis hermanos"-sonic miro con furia a shadow seguido por amy y luego todos miraban con odio a shadow que luego se sintio feliz mostrando una malvada sonrisa que a sonic lo puso mas furioso. era obvio que shadow disfruto el haber matado a mi familia.


	3. Chapter 3 la aventura pt1

luego de pasar 2 semanas en mobius empeze a tener mas confianza en todos ayudaba a tails en sus inventos, hacia carreras con sonic, recogia flores con amy, vigilaba con knuckles y hasta pase un rato con vector y charmy. pero cada vez que me cruzaba con shadow habia una fuerte pelea. pero aquel dia viernes se acabo todo:

"estoy harto moriras hoy te guste o no!"-dije y senti un increible poder correr por mis venas mientras mis ojos se tornaban de un color azul oscuro

"muere!"-y lanze un rayo azul de mis muñecas luego recobre la conciencia habia erado el tiro y habia abierto un portal al monasterio en ese momento llegaron los demas que por alguna razon estaban juntos

"que es eso matt?"-pregunto sonic y le explique mi mision y que no podia controlar mi super modalidad

"entonces vamos"-dijo sonic y todos nos sorprendimos-"para eso viniste asi que porque no? ademas ganaremos nuevos poderes, fuerza y abilidad sera genial"


	4. Chapter 4 la aventura pt2

estabamos en el templo. me sentia extraño despues de ver su rostro...

cuando atravesamos el portal nos encontramos en un espacio de extrema calma. invite a todos a conocer a mis compañeros de entrenamiento y, por supuesto, pelearon. no podria decir que mis amigos ganaron pero tampoco perdieron pues que:

**version sonic:**

diez minutos antes de la pelea matt nos enseño a defendernos. no supimos bien porque entonces pero cuando entramos a la posada (donde vivian los estudiantes) conocimos a unas bellas erizas britany y belen. britany tenia el cabello color rubio tenia un año menos que yo, su cuerpo era delgado y era extremadamente bella. ella me tomo de la mano y nos enseño el lugar. mientras me hablaba amy no se veia feliz por alguna azon gruñia como si me estuviera por extrangular. derrepente unos tipos aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a atacarnos...

**vesion shadow:**

mientras sonic peleaba sin sentido otra vez belen tomo mi mano y me escondio en su cuarto esaba por golpearla por sacarme de la batalla pero vi esos ojos, esos ojos color marron que te conquisaban al instante, su cabello era rojizo, su cuerpo era bellisimo como si fuera una modelo y por alguna razon tenia algo en contra de britany. al principio pense que era por sonic pero me conto que tenia remordimientos anteriores a ese, pense cuando dijo "ese" pero quise escuchar su historia...

**version amy,knuckles y cream:**

despertamos en una bodega yo lo vi a sonic lastimado sobre mi de inmediato lo puse boca arriba y parecia desmayado le di un tierno beso en la mejilla y lo carge. knuckles se ofrecio a llevarlo y yo acepte mientras que yo me lleve a cream.

sonic pesaba mucho pero no me queje estabamos en una bodega logramos salir facilmente de ahi pero nos encontramos con mas maleantes frene a nosotros. la batalla fue larga eran demasiados luche hasta que me vencieron cai junto a sonic de rrepente sus ojos se abrieron completamente pero no tenia pupilas solo se le veian los ojos color verde. se levanto y vencio a todo el mundo con extrema facilidad mientras tanto cream despertaba.

desperte y vi como sonic vencia a esos aleantes y luego caia desmayado otra vez pero esta vez una puerta trampa se abrio debajo de knuckles y sonic dejandolos caer a algun lugar amy y yo continuamos logre divisar a lo lejos a una figura familiar siendo golpeada era tails...

**version tails:**

me golpeaban sin piedad pero me impresiono quien era quien me golpeaba era cosmo una amiga mia y amiga de los demas pero esta era diferente. sus ojos brillaban de un color amaraillo en eso llegaron amy y cream gritando:"esa no es cosmo"

al escuchar esto le di tal golpe que desaparecio, si como se escucha se desvanecio en el aire derrepente cuando estaba por saludar a amy y a cream unas garras salieron desde el techo y se llevaron a amy y a cream.

alcanze a escuchar a cream: "cuida bien de chao" mientras me lo lanzaba. se me escaparon unas lagrimas. habia perdido a todos mis amigos pero cuando estaba por romper en llanto una mano se poso sobre mi hombro y dijo...

**version matt:**

"tranquilo recuperaremos a tus amigos" despues de esto salto y me abrazo

fuimos juntos a buscar a la unica persona que no fue atrapada en esa bodega.

corriamos en direccion hacia la bodega 5 entonces dije: "rapido tails tenemos que allarla antes de que la capturen"-"a quien?"-dijo

"a..."-alcanze a decir antes de que ella decendiera- "rouge"


	5. Chapter 5 la master esmerald

rouge nos habia golpeado a ambos por un buen rato tails y chao estaban muy lastimados al igual que yo pero entonces recorde lo que traia en mi bolsillo busque y saque mi master esmerald

"evolucion!"-dije y la master esmeralddio un brillo alucinante y cambie a super matt todo mi cuerpo se torno color amarillo y me salieron garras y dientes filosos. luego mis ojos se tornaron azules y salte a rouge.

"moriras por atacar a mi amigo!"- no me podia controlar daba golpes, arañazos, mordidas y patadas a una gran velocidad y con un gran poder

"aaa!"-grite y dipare bolas de fuego color azul de mis manos. rouge quedo en el suelo estaba a punto de destruirla cuando escuche a tails

"no matt... no la mates... ella puede... ayudar"-dijo lastimado tails. fui con el y de alguna manera lo cure al instante-"esta bien"-dije volviendo a mi forma original-"pero si nos traiciona la matare"- y volvi a guardar la master esmerald

_**mientras tanto en otra bodega**_

"viste eso?"-dijo una voz femenina-"este tipo matt es mas fuerte de lo que parece"-dijo otra voz pero masculina-"debemos matarlo?"

"paciencia belen"-dijo la voz masculina-"pronto el sufrira mi ira, la ira de shadow"-dijo shadow apagando las camaras espias.

_**volviendo a la bodega**_

"hey chicos los encontre"-grito tails llamandonos a mi y a rouge

llegamos enseguida y desatamos a todos. en 10 minutos todos habiamos salido de la bodega y, a la mañana siguiente, llegamos al templo. luego de una merecida siesta virus me desperto. virus era una erizo de color azul, andaba en patineta y le gustaba llevar todo al extremo y por alguna razon estaba enamorada de mi.

"despierta amor es hora de entrenar"


	6. Chapter 6 mientras tanto

_**mientras tanto en otro monasterio...**_

"hey, big hola"- saludo espio a su amigo gato

"hola, espio hubo suerte buscando a sonic?"-pregunto, big the cat

"si, esta en otro monasterio cerca de aqui"

"exelente llama a los demas"

"que pasa?"-pregunto charmy

"eso que pasa?"-pregunto chip

"dejenlos par de voladores"-dijo vector llegando al lugar

"ire a buscar a los demas"-dijo charmy

y entro a el monasterio volando

"tikal, tikal! nos vamos"-gritaba charmy

"adonde?"

"con sonic..."-fue interrumpido

"y knuckles no puedo esperar"-se emociono tikal

"que pasa? porque gritan todos?"-entro dudosa cosmo

"iremos con sonic!"-dijo charmy

"enserio wow!"-dijo entrando a la habitacion mighty

"ire a buscar a los demas!"-dijo chip pasando por ahi

"hey, ray!, bean!, bark!"-grito chip

"que pasa?"-pregunto ray

"vamos con sonic!"-grito chip

"escuche bien?"-dijo fang entrando a la habitacion

"jet,wave,storm vamos con sonic!"-grito fang

"al parecer vamos con sonic..."-dijo silver entrando al cuarto-"los demas estamos listos asi que que esperamos?"

* * *

_**todos los personajes son reales **_

_**exeptuando a belen y a stephany**_

_**que son mis creaciones**_

_**pero los demas son reales y si**_

_**no me creen busquenlos.**_

_**XD**_


	7. Chapter 7 aventuras

"hey chicos lo veo, estamos cer..."-alcanzo a decir big cuando llego sonic de la nada

"big, equipo vector, tikal, cosmo, equipo ray, equipo jet, silver?"-pregunto sonic algo mareado por todos los nombres-"¡no puedo creerlo, todos estan bien!"-dijo sonic abrazandolos con fueza a todos

"vamos apurense"-dijo sonic con todos tomados de la mano-"aqui vamos!"-

y sonic corrio a la velocidad del sonido y en medio segundo estaban en el monasterio

**"¡CHICOS ENCONTRE A LOS DEMAS!"**-grito sonic

todos salieron afuera cada uno saludando a quien amaba mas

"knuckles te juro que si veo a un desconocido luchare por ti hasta el final!"

"que pasa chicos?"-dijo saliendo matt

"por ti knuckles!"-grito tikal saltando sobre matt pero este se movio esquivando facilmente dejando en ridiculo a tikal.

"quien eres?"-pregunto cosmo

"te derrotaremos"-dijo team vector

"no sabras que te golpeo"-dijo silver

"no podras contra nosotros"-dijo team jet

"ahora sabras que es dolor"-dijo team ray

y todos rodearon a matt y este se quedo con los ojos cerrados(asi tipo sasuke de naruto XD). cuando todos saltaron a matt este abrio los ojos mientras todos observaban preguntandose por matt en esa mascre.

"eh sonic crees que podra matt con ellos?"-pregunto tails

"ya veras..."-respondio indiferente

derrepente se escucho:

"EVOLUCiON!"-tails se asombro y grito-"no matt no lo hagas!"

pero ya era tarde matt se habia transformado en super matt. este se quedo quieto mientras todos lo golpeaban pero no lograban moverlo. en ese momento abrio los ojos y en un parpadeo estaban todos en el suelo incluyendo a silver.

"¿¡que paso!?"-pregunto tikal quien estaba obvservando

"dejame aclaralo..."-dijo shadow acercandose a tikal-"y esto va para todos"

"una historia mas tarde..."

"perdon por atacarte matt, aunque deberias disculparte tu por la paliza que nos diste y como lo hiciste?"-pregunto jet

"con el poder de la master esmerald"-dijo sacando la suya

"hey, big tiene una de esas ve y habla con el"-dijo espio apareciendo de la nada y luego desaparediendo otra vez"

"ok..."-dijo matt dirigiendose a big pero lo interrumpio virus

"hey matt no sientes calor"-dijo sensualmente empujandome a su habitacion"

_**XXX**_

* * *

virus me tiro al piso y comenzo a ponerse en cuatro patas al llegar a mi puso sus manos en mis bolsillos y me beso apacionadamente luego me quito mis shorts y mis boxers y comenzo a tocar me. mientras tanto yo le hiba quitando la ropa hasta que quedo desnuda.

su cuerpo era bellisimo, tenia pechos medianos, era delgada, y sus caderas eran anchas. ella tomo mis manos y las llevo a sus caderas lanzandome indirectas para que la penetrara. yo entendi esto y cumpli su deseo.

luego de 10 minutos estabamos yo sobre ella y ella boca abajo. lo haciamos apacionadamente de vez en cuando ella me daba unos hermosos besos para hacer la cosa mes emocionante.

cuando le bese el cuello se vio bastante feliz entonces no pude mas y grite:

"no...puedo...mas!"

"esta bien...hazlo!"

grite fuerte y entonces termino

* * *

nos quedamos alli un momento luego nos separamos y antes de salir del cuarto le pregunte por que se me habia abalanzado de la nada y ella espondio:

"para conseguirte amor"-matt quedo helado


End file.
